Falling for the Partner
by Happy Dork
Summary: "Eight years had passed since Marinette became Ladybug and Adrien became Chat Noir. Eight years passed since Marinette met Adrien and she fell in love with him. Eight long years passed since Chat Noir fell head over heels in love with Ladybug. But, what happen when the pretty Lady fell in love with the stupid alley cat?" An LadyNoir Adrinette Ladrien MariChat story! Read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Eight years had passed since Marinette became Ladybug and Andrien became Chat Noir. Eight years passed since Marinette met Adrien and she felt in love with him. Eight long years passed since Chat Noir felt head over heels in love with Ladybug. But, what happen when the pretty Lady felt in love with the stupid alley cat?**

* * *

There, she was. She was sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower looking at the view and patiently waited for her late partner. Ladybug began thinking and in every thought she began to sigh. How she'd let it happen?

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! ", Ladybug groaned, "It is ridiculous! There is no way I'm in love with... Concentrate girl! Where you have your mind? It can't be possible! I mustn't be in love with that stupid stray cat. Focus Ladybug! You're in love with Andrien not with Chat. I bespeak the love of my life in this way! ", the young hero cried, "It is just passing, that's all! Even if he is very charming. And have these messy golden hair and emerald eyes that the kitty is so wonderful. Or the sweet little ears ... Or that he always comes to save me. ", Ladybug spoke with a dreamy gaze, "Oh Chat, why you should be so lovable? And, you are so, so…"

"Is everything alright m'Lady? ", Chat Noir landed beside her and she sat up from the fright she got.

"Let's start patrol kitty!" , Ladybug threw her yoyo and they started patrol while she hoped the tomcat didn't hear what she said previously.

* * *

 **Well, this is my first story and I hope you like it**


	2. Hot Chocolate

**This is the first chapter of my story. The former was the summary. Over here, I'll tell you, what happened after the evening patrol of two heroes. Chat Noir will make a short visit to Marinette. This means, that we will have a Fluffy MariChat.**

It was already midnight, and Paris' heroes had finished their patrol. The city of light wasn't in danger. Everything was calm and quiet. The Parisian sky was dark with thousands of stars to light up the road. It had a little bit cold, but the crime fighters didn't feel cold at all. The air tangled with the hair of both. Everything was completely perfect.

Poor Ladybug. During the patrol, she didn't look at all in Chat's eyes. She was ashamed and had become ruddy like her outfit. What would have happened if Chat Noir had heard the discussion Ladybug had with herself, as long as he wasn't there? Only the thought, the heroine became more anxious. Ladybug would die from fear.

When she returned to her home, she detransformed and went to have a bath. That night was very stressful, and bath made her relax. Marinette's hair smelled like roses, chocolate and freshly baked cookies. As for the body, it smelled strawberry and lavender. After bathing Marinette felt ten years younger!

The young Dupain-Cheng was beautiful in pajamas, and generally with the appearance. Her long noir hair wove a braid and her fringe felt into her eyes. Her bluebells were more relaxed and more vibrant than before, like the soft pale skin and inflatable pink lips. If anyone watched her that moment, he would be stunned by her radiant beauty.

The pajamas were very cute and reminded about sixteen years old girl and not a woman of twenty-four years. The trousers were long and wide. They were pink in color with various pink, purple, violet, fuchsia dots. The shirt was purple, long-sleeved and woolen with gray buttons and stamp the Eiffel Tower and the phrase 'Je t'aime'.

"Wow Marinette, you look amazing!", Tikki spoke with her squeaky voice.

"Thank you Tikki!", Marinette gave a kiss on her kwami's forehead and gave it a chocolate biscuit.

"What are you~", when Tikki spoke Marinette heard a knock at her balcony's window.

"Hide over there!", the noirette showed in the kwami and she opened the balcony door.

"Hello Purrncess! Why did you make me wait outside in the cold for so long?", Chat Noir kissed her fingers and she moved her hand behind.

"Come in Chaton! Guests don't wait outside.", Marinette closed the door behind her, "What happened and the magnificent superhero Chat Noir makes us the honor to come to our humble?" Marinette teased her friend and took a deep bow.

"I came here to check my favorite Purrncess!" Chat winked at her, "And, I need to recharge my meowraculous if you don't mind.", the silly dump cat came too close to Marinette , so the young woman wanted to fainted.

"We said Camembert cheese right?", Marinette began looking into the refrigerator.

It wasn't the first time that Chat Noir visited Marinette. Well, one could say, how that visit was one of the thousands of others. They were very close friends. After each patrol with Ladybug, Chat Noir paid a visit to Marinette. If it were the case that he didn't come to visit, then the young woman would worry a lot.

His first visit to her parent's home (actually only in her room), had been after the incident with Illustrator. Kitty was so worried about his precious princess, so he paid a short visit to her. The young Dupain-Cheng was amazed by his kindness to see if she was alright. He told her that every day he visited one of the akuma victims or victims' victims. He was so kind.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had proposed to Chat Noir to come whenever he wanted. He accepted with joy. It was one of the happiest moments of his feline life. Kitty didn't want to stay in the huge, cold and lonely house. Marinette's company was the sweetest, the most enjoyable and the most pleasant, which he could have asked.

They talked a lot. Marinette spoke to Chat Noir for hours about how she spent her day. For example, that she faced the kickback Chloé, or how did the design of a garment designed went etc. And from his part Chat told his day to Mari. For instance, telling her how he managed burst asunder the bad guys, or how wonderful Ladybug was in that fight etc.

When Marinette rented her apartment, Chat Noir was the first (except Marinette's parents of course), who bought her a welcome and good start gift! The gift was beautiful and it was from his heart. That day, Marinette hugged him tightly and she didn't let him take a breath. The jar was lovely, made of amber, and within this she put flowers.

"Plagg, claws out!", a green flash covered Chat Noir's body and Marinette sealed more her eyes, because she didn't wanted to see anything, "It's OK Purrncess. You can open your eyes. It's just meow, Chat Noir."

"Even if we spend our time talking with each other for the past eight years, I would never ask you to release your identity to me.", Marinette opened her bluebells.

"I meow that I can trust you Purrncess.", Chat Noir purred.

"Stop that silly puns Kitty!", Marinette looked straight in his greenish lucky cat eyes.

"But Purrncess, you cannot resist my puns.", Chat Noir purred once more.

"He is dammit right!", Marinette thought, "So would you like some hot chocolate and watch an romantic movie? I only bought romantic movies as you know, don't blame me!", Marinette chuckled.

"Of course, Purrncess! That would be my pleasurr to drink hot chocolate and watch a romantic meowvie with you.", Chat Noir jump and sat in her couch.

They sat together on her couch and they drunk their hot chocolate and they watched the movie, while orange woolen blanket covered them. They were close to one another. Marinette made homemade popcorn. Also, they ate her salty crispy potato chips, which she bought them the day before.

They watched the romantic dramatic film Trois Couleurs: Bleu. The film focused on Julie, which he lost in a car accident her husband, who was a great composer, and the only daughter. So she decided to erase what she had in the past and start a new life. The film was the first of the trilogy of Kieslowski, Trois Couleurs, which correspond to the colors of the French flag, whose colors mean: Blue: freedom, white: gender and red: fraternity.

"Chat", Marinette spoke with a dreamy gaze, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course Purrncess anything you want."

"Do you believe in love? Do you believe that two people from two different world could be lovers?", Marinette asked him.

"Oui, ma Purrncesse.", Chat Noir whispered.

And they were too close! Too close! Both lashes were heavier than before. Their bodies were closer than they used to be. Marinette felt that it was right but she didn't even care. Chat Noir looked down at Marinette's lips and Marinette looked his own. They could feel their breath. They were about to kiss! Unfortunately, Chat's ring started making the noisy sound beep.  
"I think I have to go Purrncess! See you next time!", Chat Noir went outside her balcony.

"What was that Marinette?", when Tikki confirmed that Chat Noir left the field of vision of the apartment, Tikki asked Marinette.

"I don't know! I haven't the slightest idea!", Marinette groaned and threw in her face the pillow.

 **I hope guys you like my first capter! Please write commends! (Sorry for my afwul English)**


	3. Girls Hang Out

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter of my story "Falling for the Partner". Today, I decided to write (thanks to my little sis advice) the new chapter, which is related to Marinette and Alya's friendship. The two young women, although they aren't together at the University, always find a way to hang out at least one day with each other. But, Alya noticed a strange behaviour in her friend…**

Marinette and Alya gave appointment in the Café de Flore. The Café de Flore was founded in 1865 in the bustling Boulevard Saint-Germain on the left bank of the Seine, and was the founding meeting place of writers, artists, publishers and intellectuals. The name of the cafe came from the statue of the goddess Flora, goddess of vegetation and flowers, which once stood at the entrance. During the interwar period, the Café de Flore renovated in Art Deco pace. Inside, the French intellectuals in the postwar years were discussing the philosophical ideas newcomers.

They sat at one metallic table in white colour. The chairs were wooden and carved. They had a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower. Above them, there was an umbrella with laces, wherein the colour was a combination of white, pink and orange. The atmosphere was spring with many coloured flowers to dig out from everywhere. The area was covered with their magnificent fragrance. The posture, facial expression, the place, time, and more generally, the beautiful damsels gave the impression that came out of any romantic comedy. Better to be romantic comedy, why dramas are often overly sad.

Marinette was very pretty that spring evening. Marinette wore green leather heels. Her cotton trousers were black in colour and in finish open like a bell. Mari wore a black leather belt. Also, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wore a green silk shirt, which fit like a glove in her style. The young French-Chinese wore over the shirt black jacket that matched her outfit. The handbag was big and green leather, where Tikki hided. Her hair was in a half ponytail. Mari had pale makeup, dark green cat eye eyeliner, intense black mascara, pink blush, pale gray with green eye shadow and pink lipstick.

Alya was irresistible that time. Alya donned orange leather ankle boots. The tight jeans were faded and yellow, reminiscent little punk. Alya's blouse was in the colours of the sunset and in the finishing the faded colour. In the hands of Marinette's best friend many wore colourful bracelets and her right hand to the index wore a thick metal ring. In her left wrist seemed the tattoo he had done, depicting Nino's name (They had these tattoos on the fifth anniversary of their relationship to remember their love). Her hair was in a high ponytail and wore makeup in earthy colours.

"What would you like to order mademoiselle?", the brown haired waiter asked.

"Well, I would love to drink a freddo espresso cappuccino with caramel.", Alya said without taking a breath.

"And you mademoiselle, what would you like to order?", the very handsome waiter tried to flirt with Marinette.

"I would like to drink a hot black tea with lemon.", Marinette smiled widely and the man left after taking their orders.

"So, girl what's up? I mean, you act very strangely the last six months.", Alya wanted to know everything from her best friend.

"I am sorry. I didn't get it!", Marinette blinked her eyes several times.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you, the whole last six months, could speak properly to your huge crush from High School, Adrien Agreste! I really worry about you.", Alya shook the indicator as to berate the friend.

"Oh.", Marinette realized what was her friend talking about, "I really love Adrien. I still love him, but…", Marinette got tongue-tied.

"Marinette got a crush on Chat Noir!", a curly haired young woman said.

This woman was Marinette's classmate at University. It was a short very skinny girl, who always wore high platforms. She wore a short-sleeved knitted blouse. The skirt was short and jeans. She wore many bracelets and rings, her ears had a pair of long earrings and in the neck she wore a necklace Dreamcatcher. Her hair was auburn, short and very curly. The young woman didn't want to wear makeup, he said that innocent animals used in experiments. Her eyes were huge and brown-green. She got freckles, just like Marinette (but Marinette was prettier with her freckles than her). Her name was Amber Blancmann.

"Marinette used to talk a lot about how awesome is Chat Noir the second year! 'Chat Noir is very lovely. Chat Noir saved again Ladybug. Without Chat Noir, Ladybug couldn't purified the akuma. Chat Noir always helps people in need. I love Chat Noir!'", Amber began to mimic the end Marinette (the last sentence never came out Marinette's mouth, but surely she would love to said that).

Everything was the bitter truth about what Marinette Dupain-Cheng started telling the second year in the University. When the young woman heard about her airs and graces, she turned red like Nathanaël's hair and she bite her lower lip. Marinette was so embarrassed about what she had heard about her behaviour. Marinette remembered that she once acted like a bloody vampire who was thirsty, when everybody talked about how useless was Chat Noir and Ladybug was much better than him. She gave a punch in a boy's nose and it started bleeding. Then she had gone to the principal's office.

Our the other time. It was a Sunday afternoon and Marinette had gone shopping spree with Alya. In each showcase she saw, that it had an outfit about Chat Noir, she entered into as a tornado and she tried all the clothes. Unfortunately, Mari didn't have so much money, so she couldn't buy them. When they sat on the table, Alya showed Mari some Chat Noir's and Ladybug's photos and Marinette looked with a dreamy gaze her kitty and asked her friend to send her Chat's photos. The face Marinette made was the same face she did when she used to see Adrien's photos. The young woman was absolutely in love with that tomcat.

"No way! I am absolutely not in love with this flirty pun lover man!", Marinette lied to her friend.

"Really Marinette? In the last six months only talk about how dazzling is the cat hero. This is exactly how you used to talk about how dazzling was Adrien.", Alya shook her hands.

"No, Adrien is still dazzling.", Marinette spoke, "But, Chat Noir is so... handsome!..." the noirette sighed with love and looked at infinity with a love glance.

Alya was totally sure that her friend got the syndrome I-fell-in-love-with-the-Paris-famous-super-hero, and she was afraid of seeing her friend got hurt again. On the last day of the High School's second year, Marinette revealed her feelings for Adrien for him. This act wanted too much courage to say it, but Adrien rejected her when he said he was in love with someone else. Marinette was so heartbroken that Alya, Nino (generally her classmates except Chloé, Sabrina, and Adrien) and Chat Noir tried to help her calm down and she luckily didn't become one of Hawk Moth's victims.

That was the same time, when Chat Noir tried to calm down his lovebug. She told him that she got reject from the boy she liked. Although Chat felt disappointed that someone had stolen her heart, he felt so much hatred for the person who had made her cry. Her bluebells were red from tears and she had pale, while her lips were red from the biting. That was the first time in his feline life that he saw the fearless Ladybug in that way! He hated it so much. He wanted her smile. Chat wanted Ladybug to reject him everytime he tried to flirt with her. At last, he helped her release herself from this all sadness and guiltiness she had.

"Oh Marinette, I don't want to see you reject once more. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I don't want to see you cry at nights and help you relax. I hate, when you got fever as a result of your pain. I hate when you blamed yourself for not being that perfect girl who captured Adrien heart. I hate when you wanted to die because of him! I was so frightened when Nino and I found you half dead! Or when you refused to eat for two months. You just suffered in pain thanks to him! I don't want to see you die again from rejection, 'cause you felt in love with a super hero!", Alya burst out internally, but she gave Marinette a smile.

 **Oh, I think that I made Marinette horrible when she got reject from Adrien! Please don't blame me! Anyway, I havn't got the slightest idea what I should in my next capter. :(Any ideas?**


	4. Who captured Marinette's heart?

**Happy New Year to everyone! I wish you a merry 2017 with joy and luck! So, this is the third chapter of "Falling for the Partner". In this chapter you will learn about Marinette's occupations after University. Marinette hadn't seen Adrien for several years, after the bad rejection. As is known, Marinette is late to work and running to catch up. And, she meets her High School crush in her hustle… An Adrinette chapter!**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was late again, because she felt asleep! She had fallen asleep as she designed a new dress for the party where Manon would go. Marinette sat in the chair with wheels in small office desk in her apartment. Her head had fallen on the wooden desk. Marinette was asleep and began snoring slightly and saliva fell on the design. Poor Marinette, she was so tired from yesterday's babysitting. Someone would laugh at that scene!

"Marinette! Marinette! Wake up! You will miss the interview for the job.", Tikki nudged Marinette to wake up.

"I do!", Marinette awoke abruptly and realized that she saw a dream, "What happened Tikki?", she asked her kwami.

"Oh Marinette, you fall asleep, again! You are going to miss your interview for the job! Hurry!", Tikki said and was very anxious about Marinette.

Marinette opened the closet and put the first cloth she found inside. It was a silk dress. The dress was lighthearted and orange with long sleeves. Also, she wore a wide brown leather belt and high-heeled brown leather boots. Her hands were trembling from her anxiety. Mari put in the hands many bracelets and in her neck a long necklace. She made a quick make-up and caught her hair in a ponytail. Mary took the envelope with the documents and her biography and left the apartment.

The poor miraculous holder! She ran through the streets like an insane Maenad. The young Dupain-Cheng was late for the interview and that made her become more stressed. She thought that it would be preferable to being transformed and thus, she wouldn't be late, but she cursed herself 'cause she didn't think about it earlier and she left Tikki at home. Marinette looked now and then at her watch. She was late for half an hour and she wanted to cry. And, she felt on someone.

"Oh, excusez-moi monsieur!'' , Marinette picked up the papers that had fallen on the road.

"No problem mademoiselle.", the man tried to help her.

Their fingers touched and their gazes met, he was Adrien. Adrien Agreste, the famous model and physicist. Her past first love and her unfulfilled love. He was handsome like everytime. He wore a brown leather coat, faded jeans, a blue T-Shirt, a Rolex watch, expensive shoes and the ring he used to wear since High School. Adrien's hair was in a perfect haircut and golden, as usual, and his eyes were greenish and lighting. When Adrien realized the woman was Marinette, he smiled widely at her.

"Marinette!", Adrien spoke with a melodic voice.

"Adrien, Adrien Agreste is that you?", Marinette raised her eyebrow (Marinette had three years that tore and burned the photos had while stopped buying magazines and anything about him, at the initiative of Chat Noir to help her forget him).

"Yeah, I think it's me!", Adrien gave her a bright smile, "If I don't become intrusive, why are you in a hurry? Is everything alright?"

"No, no, you're not intrusive, of course not! As you see I'm in a hurry. Actually, I should be in a job interview for an hour ago and I am late. I think that I lost that job…", the young woman said the last sentence sadly.

"I am really sorry about it. Marinette, would you like to have a walk with me?", Adrien asked her and she answered positively with a smile.

Marinette and Adrien were talking for hours. He told her about his life since High School over, that he studied physics in University and he was model and he starred in advertising spots. Marinette said that she didn't watch advertisements, that's why her eye didn't catch him. He told her that he was dating a few girls (just to make advertising his father's products) and Adrien never enjoyed their company. Marinette listened to her friend very quietly and she started feeling butterflies in her stomach.

From her side, Marinette told him about her life after University. Adrien knew every detail, because he visited her as his alter ego, but he wanted to hear her talking. Marinette studied fashion designing. Also, she studied photographing. After University, unfortunately she didn't find a job as a fashion designer. Marinette worked as a babysitter, as a waitress at cafés and she always looked for a job. Mari helped her parents at their bakery, while she was helping Alya at her Ladyblog. And, a flashback came to Marinette's mind.

She was still seventeen and she disclosed her feelings for the famous French model the last day of the second year of High School. She was really nervous and her friends Alya and Nino propelled her to do it.

"Adrien Agreste, I am in love with you! I fell in love with you since you gave me your umbrella. I know, that girls might have told you this again, but I love you deeply and I have posters with your face in my room and I know by heart your schedule!", Marinette didn't plan to say the last sentence.

"I am sorry Marinette, but I am in love with someone else. She is amazing and stunning and perfect… Can we be still friend? Aren't you mad with me, right?"

"Me, mad with you? No way! Of course not! Just, forget it, like we never ever had this conversation…", Marinette left the school yard like a storm and she started crying.

That evening, when they were patrolling she was really awful. Ladybug waited patiently for her partner and burst into tears. Her eyes swelled and became red from crying and her lips were red from biting.

"Bonjour m'Lady!", Chat Noir smiled widely at his Lady and when he saw her crying he was shocked.

"Oh Chat!", Ladybug felt in his arms, "Oh Chat! I told my crush that I love him and I got rejected! He told me that he loves someone else, and that girl is perfect and incredible. Why rejection must hurt so much?" she cried badly in his chest.

"Shhh… M'Lady. Burst out. You'll feel better. I have to tell you that your purrnce was so stupid and fool and jerk and loggerhead. He shouldn't make you like this. He must be feel sorry for making you cry!", Chat Noir tried to calm her down (very ironic, because he was the one who broke her heart).

After patrol, Chat Noir paid a short visit to a specific princess. He felt very guilty about breaking her heart and he wanted to see if she was alright and he was afraid that she might get akumazied. Marinette was outside in her balcony, she had collapsed and bursts into tears.

"Marinette…", Chat's eyes widen when the girl hugged him tightly.

"Adrien doesn't love me! Adrien would never love me! He loves someone else! Someone more special, more perfect! Maybe she is prettier… Oh, I should have known that my feeling for him were just a stupid girly dream. I am just clumsy, freak, idiot! I am addicted with him. I have posters with his face on them! I know his schedule by heart! I am just an icky creepy stalker fan girl!", Marinette burst out.

"No no, Marinette. You are not like this. You're special in your own way. Adrien might love another girl, but you mustn't act like this. He doesn't deserve your love. Trust me."

When the young French-Chinese woman came back to reality, she said goodbye Adrien, who was leaving, she went to her house. When Mari enter her apartment, she felt into her couch.

"What's wrong Marinette? Is everything alright?", Tikki was curious.

"I'm in love. I'm love with that stupid cat. I accept my feelings for him. I love him with my whole heart and I felt for him since we met, but I didn't realize it! He is always there for me, both as Marinette and as Ladybug, even if he doesn't know, that we are the same person. My feelings are responding, his feelings for me are responding. I love him deeply. I am madly in love with that stray alley cat. I have affection on him. I fall heads over heels in love with mon minou, everytime I think of him, everytime I see him." Marinette accepted her feelings for her tomcat at last.

* * *

 **I hope that Marinette's feelings toward the two young men are clear. I hope (my dear friend dagm0397 and thank you so much for your review) that I did quiet good job about the part of her feelings.**


	5. Adrien knows

**Hello everyone! This is the forth chapter of my fan fiction 'Falling for the Partner'. So, here you'll gonna read about Adrien's and Gabriel's relationship. Oh, I shouldn't forget, Adrien knows that his father is Hawk Moth and Gabriel knows that Adrien is Chat Noir. As you understand, this is a chapter between Hawk Daddy and Adrien Noir (I just combine two words of their civilian and super hero/villain life)**

* * *

They had already passed three years, after both Agreste learned the secret of the other. It was an accident. It wasn't prearranged. With this revelation, their relationship was shaken further. Especially when Adrien knew that he should make moves more quietly, because his father was his enemy. This state made him mad unimaginable. Moreover, they both knew well that they had to keep their secret identity hidden.

Chat Noir had returned from a battle against an evil akuma victim and he was exhausted. The superhero was too tired, not only because the bad guy was very strong, but because he was hit with something terrible rays to save his beloved. Ladybug was sick and wasn't herself in the battle. He looked at the portrait of his mother and sighed. Suddenly, he noticed a lever nearby and pulled it. In a split second, he was in Hawk Moth's lair. The strangest of all was that Hawk Moth detransformed into his father.

"Father?", Chat Noir said with disgust, pain and disillusionment.

"Nooro, dark win~", Gabriel Agreste was about to say and Chat's miraculous ran out of time and in his place was the only son with his kwami Plagg, "Adrien?"

"It's not possible. They make me a farce! There is no way I can actually live this moment!", Adrien cried out.

"Kiddo, calm down. You know what happen when you humans have negative emotion.", Plagg tried to help his miraculous holder.

"Adrien, I~", Mr. Agreste tried to catch his son's hand.

"Don't touch me!", Adrien yelled and slapped his father's hand, "I am not a fool little child, so I cannot understand what are you planning for! You're trying to steal my miraculous! You are trying to take from me Plagg!"

"Adrien Agreste, calm down and behave like a man!", his father shouted.

"How dare you! How dare you! Why do you want to steal Ladybug's and mine miraculous? Why? I'm asking! And I want you to be honest.", Adrien felt like his heart was shattered.

"You know, your mother is dead. It was an accident, they say. A very bad accident, which cost her life. Your mother sacrificed herself to save someone, a pregnant woman, in a conflagration. She was randomly near the building. She asked what happened to the firefighter and he told her that the building was in flames and they can't rescue the pregnant woman. Your mother walked into the building and managed to rescue the woman. Unfortunately, because your mother had inhaled too much carbon, she passed away.

Anyway, I don't want to open new wounds, so that conversation about your mother ends here. Now, Adrien, I will answer you why I want so much to get these miraculous. The miraculous of Ladybug, which brings luck, and the miraculous of Chat Noir, which brings bad luck. When someone holds Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous, he has gained power equal to that of God. If I have these two miraculous, I will be able to bring your mother back to life."

"And rule the world, and forbid macaroons from Paris…", the young man murmured.

As it was obvious, Adrien's father, tried in every way to convince him to surrender his miraculous. In any dialogue brought matter how beautiful it would be if they became a family again. They could do whatever he liked, if he gave it. But his son was as stubborn as him, and he didn't want to give him Plagg.

Gabriel tried several times to exert emotional pressure so that the young Adrien Agreste would become one of his victims and he would turn into Chat Blanc. His father told him how useless was. Oslo, he said that Ladybug would never ever love him and that she was much better without him. Gabriel said to Adrien that his behavior humiliated himself, just to make him feel horrible.

For a long time, when Chat Noir visited his Princess, he broke down a lot. Marinette really worried about him. Thanks to her cookies, her petting and her hugs, Chat Noir felt secured and happy. Chat, once, asked Marinette if he was useless and for trash, while hot tears ran from his lucky cat eyes. Mari was about to beat him. She reminded him how amazing he was and she told him that she didn't want him to chance. The lowered prestige rose with her words.

"Marinette, do you – do you – think that I am useless? That I am an embarrassment? That nobody will love me?", Chat sobbed.

"Chat Noir, who the hell told you those words?", Marinette spoke with an angry tone.

"It doesn't matter. Please, just answer me.", Chat shed tears of sadness.

"Oh Chaton,", Marinette looked him with a mothering gaze, "you are the best person I've ever met. You are always there for me. And for Ladybug. When I was heartbroken from Adrien, you were the one who was always there by my side. Your cat puns are purrty ameowzing Chaton. Now, tell me, who was that idiot creature who told you those thing?"

"My father... He doesn't really care about me, after mother's death. Actually, he never cared about me...", the Paris' superhero murmured.

"He is so wrong! I have to tell you that I really care about you, and if you have problems again, I will always lend an ear.", Chat Noir hugged Marinette tightly.

Adrien realized that his father tried to bribe him. For example, he gave him a lot of gifts such as new phone – the latest in the technology - , etc. He even gave him more spare time so he could have fun with his friend, which meant that he would pay more visits to Marinette. Adrien was free as he could ever wish, but his father wanted to exchange the miraculous with that kind of freedom. Adrien told him that he preferred to never have his freedom so he could keep Plagg.

"Adrien, your father said that you can skip your photoshoot and whatever you want.", Natalie entered Adrien's room.

"Why? Is he sick?", Adrien asked with a very ironically way.

"Adrien,", Natalie started to berate Adrien, "you know your father loves you more than anything in the world. Do you remember how worry he was when you disappear the first Christmas without your mother? I saw the fear in his eyes. He doesn't want to lose you like your mother."

"Natalie, you're so unworldly! Father might truly be worry about the model Adrien Agreste, who brings him a lot of many, just with one smile. He disgust me.", Adrien puffed at the end.

Natalie didn't say anything, but she discussed it with Gorilla. Natalie was concerned about him. She looked upon him as her son. When Natalie asked the chauffeur, why Adrien's behavior was odd, he responded that he logically had again problems with relations.

"Adrien, did Ladybug ever told you her secret identity? I want you to be truthful.", Gabriel once asked his son while they were having dinner.

"No!", Adrien said, "I always wanted to know my Lady's identity and release mine to her, but she is so beautifully stubborn about the issue 'secret identity', that I respect her decision.", Adrien started to calm down and the time he spoke about her, his eyes were brighter than before.

"Alright.", Gabriel said.

In Adrien's room, Adrien was very mad. How could he ask him to answer that question? The model was angry and felt disgust about his father. The twenty four years old French model started throwing everything in his room just to break his nerves. Plagg tried to calm him down, but the young man didn't hear anything. The bad luck kwami was flattered by his holder's reaction about that issue. Plagg told him that he might feel better if he ate cheese and he was right.

* * *

 **I need to tell you that I might wouldn't be able to write a new chapter for the story Falling fot the Partner, because we are moving in another country. So, I am really sorry about making wait and this is the fastest I could do. Anyway, thank you VERY MUCH for your support!**


	6. Drunk Marinette

**Hello again dear readers of falling for the partner! Here is a new chapter for my story. As you know, Marinette started having feelings for her partner in crime. But, when she saw a video about her cat, she became very very mad! And, Nino, Alya and she are going to go to a bar. What will happen when Marinette got drunk?**

* * *

Marinette woke up in the morning with a happy mood. The strangest of all was that the young fashion designer was awakened early in the morning. After Marinette had a bath to smell fresh, she wore a pink short-sleeved dress. Marinette Dupain-Cheng did her hair a high ponytail. Then, the young French-Chinese prepared and ate a hearty breakfast. When Marinette finished, she started sewing to make for Manon a dress. Mari hummed a love song, when she opened her laptop.

"Oh Tikki, I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I just can't believe that this is really happening. I'm leaving a nightmare! This can't be happening. It must be a joke! Pinched me to wake up!", Marinette started groan while she was surfing in her laptop, "Look, the stupid, idiot, liar cat!", she was increasingly angry as she watched the video again and again.

"Marinette, please calm down. I am really worried about you write now. I don't want to see you sad. Take deep breaths and do positive thoughts .Now, could you please tell me my dear Marinette what's wrong and why are you angry?", Tikki asked her seeing her that she was all shook up.

In Alya's blog – the famous Ladyblog - there was a post in which showed the famous Paris' cat hero made out with a blond woman. This disgusting scene was pulled half an hour after Ladybug left after she release the akuma. Chat Noir was outside the mayor's hotel in the entrance. The way he kissed that young woman, who by the way wasn't Chloé, made Marinette's heart shattered. She was hurt extremely and luckily she managed to swallow her tears.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It seems I have the worst luck in the world regarding love.", Marinette tried to smile.

"Don't say that Marinette... Everything will be ok.", Tikki spoke with your squeaky voice.

"No! Nothing is ok! He... I believed that he loved me ~", before Marinette finished her phrase, her phone rang loudly, "Hello?"

"Hi girl, it's me, Alya!", Marinette heard her best friend's voice.

"I know...", Marinette said with an angry tone.

"You saw the video. I think that girl, you have bad luck in love issue.", Alya chuckled.

"Alya,", Marinette groaned, "I've told you several times that I'm not in love with that catlike man!", Marinette lied.

"Anyway, I called you because Nino and I will go out this Saturday night – which means today- at a new bar and I would like you to join us.", Alya said.

"Ok.", Marinette answered to her friend.

"I have to write a new article about Ladybug's identity, asap! I'll call you later, bye bye!", Alya ended the call.

Marinette's face got a huge grin and she started designing a new dress for herself. She would put the dress when they would go to the bar. She was really pleased with the result. It was a black short-sleeved, very short leather dress with open neckline. She wore black leather high heels. Her hair was tufted and messy. Her eye shadow was smoky eye with black colors. She was stunning. This Marinette was much more deferent from the usual. When Mari left her house, all the men whistled behind her.

The bar was large and the atmosphere was a little bit dark, gloom but full of young people! It had various colored lights. The music was uplifting and young people danced and moved in the crazy rhythm of the music. Everything was in a chaotic environment. Young people were making out without second thoughts. The young women wore provocative clothes that caused the attention of young men.

"Salut les gars!", When Marinette Dupain-Cheng saw her pals came near them and greeted them.

"Bonjour ravishing mademoiselle.", Nino tried to flirt with her.

"Antonino Lahiffer, dared to flirt with that woman and I swear that I will take off your eyes and feed you with them!", Alya looked at her boyfriend with a deadly glance.

"Alya, Is this the way you are talking about your friend?"Marinette started giggling.

When the two young people realized that front of them the woman was the shy, tempered, adorable, suave, kindhearted, winsome and cute as button Marinette Dupain-Cheng, they left with their mouth open. They couldn't believe what they watched in front of woman in front of them appeared a woman who was risqué, flirtatious, cheeky and seductress, but no, she wasn't that kind of woman. They blinked their eyes several times to realize that it was true.

Marinette's laughter was cordially and loud. The young fashion designer had decided that that night she would go wild. Marinette had for its object to forget Chat Noir. She was so pissed off after viewing the video, she didn't want nor his name be heard. If Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug found the famous Paris' cat superhero Chat Noir in front of her, she would strangle him, without second thoughts, as a result his head would explode. She wasn't actually herself that moment, when she thought it.

The unfortunate cat didn't understand why his Lady was mad at him at the evening patrol (the patrol ended one hour before Marinette went to the bar). The catlike man was so confused. She didn't even want to talk to him. Oslo, Ladybug had a go to Chat Noir. As though he tried to talk to her, she avoided him. Ladybug was ready to erupt. Chat's questioning look. He thought that, that day maybe was one of those crazy woman's day.

"Bonjour, m'Lady!", Chat Noir tried to flirt.

"Chat Noir, we are here for patrolling! Not for a stupid, childish flirting.", Ladybug threw her yoyo.

To forget her nerves, Marinette started drinking and drinking until she was drunk. The young miraculous holder started with a simple red wine and ended in heavy vodka. Mari began to laugh at all times. Marinette started the chitchat with the handsome barman. The young woman started saying how unfair life is with her. The young Dupain-Cheng pissed and moaned and she said that she had an awful love life. When she heard that they had karaoke ran like a mad woman to sing.

"So, what will our intoxicated beautiful woman sing?", the man asked.

"I am gonna sing Dean Martin's song 'the object of my affection', but I wouldn't sing that song," Marinette giggled, "I would sing Emmy Rossum's version.", Marinette smiled slyly (she had no idea, because she was under the influence of alcohol).

"Okay girl, amazed us.", the man said.

"The object of my affection  
Can change my complexion  
From white to a rosy red  
Anytime he holds my hand  
And tells me that he's mine

There are many boys who can thrill me  
And some who can chill me  
But I'll just hand around  
And keep acting like a clown  
Until he says he's mine

Now I'm not afraid that he'll leave me  
Cause he's not the kind to take a dare  
But instead I trust him implicitly  
He can go where he wants to go  
Do what he wants to do, I sure don't care

The object of my affection  
Can change my complexion  
From white to a rosy red  
Anytime he holds my hand  
And tells me that he's mine

Now I'm not afraid that he'll leave me  
Cause he's not the kind to be unfair  
But instead I trust him implicitly  
He can go where he wants to go  
Do what he wants to do, I sure don't care

The object of my affection  
Can change my complexion  
From white to a rosy red  
Anytime he holds my hand  
And tells me that he's mine, oh mine

The object of my affection  
Can change my complexion  
From white to a rosy red  
Anytime he holds my hand  
And tells me that he's mine

There are many boys who can thrill me  
And some who can fill me  
With dreams of happiness  
But I know I'll never rest  
Until he says he's mine

Now I'm not afraid that he'll leave me  
Cause he's not the kind to take a dare  
But instead I trust him implicitly  
He can go where he wants to go  
Do what he wants to do, I sure don't care

The object of my affection  
Can change my complexion  
From white to a rosy red  
Anytime he holds my hand  
And tells me that he's mine

If after all I've said  
My face is turning red  
Don't start teasing, I've got a reason  
The object of my affection", Marinette was actually amazing.

When Marinette left the bar she was totally drunk (she refused to let Nino and Alya to take her home). Mari was holding the high heels in her hands and walked the dark streets all alone. In a moment she was laughing like Mad Hatter. The fashion designer sang the French and the Chinese national anthem. The young French-Chinese began to sing all the songs of the Broadway musical Phantom of the Opera. She hadn't got a wind that a creepy vulgar man was following her.

"What does a beautiful miss like you alone in such an hour?", the man asked her.

"Oh, I shouldn't speak to strangers, but, because I am very very sad and heartbroken. That's why I got drunk!", Marinette smiled.

Then the vulgar man pinned her in an alleyway, so nobody could see them and he tried to rape her, as she was still under alcohol. The rapist pulled kisses in Mari's neck and collarbone. Chat Noir ran and jumped in the rooftop when he saw a man who was trying to rape a woman. He stopped and made the insolent man to pray to let him live.

"Marinette...", Chat Noir while he saw his friend he was shocked.

After Chat took in his arms the nearly raped Marinette and went to her house. He opened the apartment and lie her down on the couch. Mari had fallen asleep and had high fever. Chat Noir unrobed her (don't get dirty thoughts you silly! Chat Noir is a gentleman) and went her to the bathroom and took her a hot shower. When he finished, he clothed her and laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. After few hours Mari woke up and the first person she saw was her kitty.

"Good meowrning Purrncess! Avez-vous bien dormi la nuit dernière?", Chat Noir chuckled.

"You have the nerve and ask? I can believe you!"

"What's meowrong Purrncess?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Are asking me? Look at this.", Marinette showed to Chat the video.

"Oh, this? This is apurrsolutely not real.", he laughed loud.

"Oh really, mon minou? Improve it!"

"OK Purrncess. As you know I'm hopelessly in love with my bugaboo...", and after a huge conversation Marinette believed Chat Noir, "You thought that I could do something like that?", Chat broke the silent.

"You know kitty, I am a huge fan of LadyNoir. When I heard that my knight behaved like a vulgar fool, I totally got mad!", Marinette giggled.

"You know, Meowrinette? Ladybug was, olso, mad with this poor kitty at the evening patrol. Isn't it crazy?", Chat Noir asked.

"Yeah, crazy..."

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoy the chapter. :)  
**

 **I wrote the story one week ago, but I posted it today, for a goodbye gift. OH MY GOD! I can't believe that I am actually leaving the next week...**


	7. The wedding proposal

**Hello guys! How are you? I hope you are purrfectly fine! OH MY GOD, did I just? ... Here is the next chapter. Marinette, why do you intrude on your friends' life? Shame on you!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Dupain-Cheng's bakery-patisserie. The business that day went amazingly. The Dupain-Cheng couple had no time to breathe! The people came and went from the shop in half a second. Maybe they got a lot of work, because they had orders for five weddings that day! As luck would have it, the young fashion designer and photographer Dupain-Cheng could help her parents that stressful day.

Marinette felt frazzled after three hours – without respite – and she didn't even finish! The good thing was - one might say - that Marinette came out of the bakery, because she was the deliverywoman. She loved very much her pink motor scooter. Frankly, thanks to her Ladybug luck, Marinette was on time everytime without creating any disaster. The Parisian wind gently hit her face. She loved that job. Although Marinette came back to her parents' house tuckered out, she loved it more than anything.

When she opened the door of the bakery, an unexpected visitor waited her patiently (actually, he wasn't very patient, but he was very nervous). You wanna learn who he was? Do you want to really learn? Really? Be honest! Ok, I will stop the rumple. His name started with ''N'' and it ended with ''o''. Yeah, you guess it; Nino Lahiffer was waiting for Marinette. Thanks to his anxiety, Nino had eaten four pieces opera cake and two chocolate cakes! The poor soul, he was actually very apprehensive.

"Hey Nino, what are you doing? Everything, okay?", Marinette smiled widely to her friend.

"Oh, Mari, I've been waiting for you! I'm desperate and I urgently need your help.", Nino puffed.

"Come on, Nino; let's go up to my room. It may be dusty, because I have ages to go, but still...", Marinette chuckled and he followed her at her room, "So, what's going on? Is everything alright?", the young French-Chinese asked her friend.

And, Nino explained everything to Marinette; - unluckily for us – Nino started a huge prologue. Nino began recounting the story of his life, after he met Alya. It all began when Ladybug locked them in a cage at the zoological garden, when Antiman was the akumazied victim. They talked for hours and eventually became beyond just friends. The years started passing and a fiery romance was born between them. After so many years of relationship, Nino wanted to make a marriage proposal to Alya, and he didn't know how, so he asked for Marinette's help.

"Aww Nino! This is the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life!", Marinette smiled and she thought with a dreamy gaze, "I wish Chaton would do something like that for me in the future.", when she returned to the reality, she asked her friend, "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping that you would help me to make the perfect wedding proposal to my Alya.", Nino smiled shyly.

"Oh!", a huge grin grew to Marinette's face, "Call me Inspecteur Amour. Nino, we have work to do! We go immediately down to the patisserie and I will show you how to make the purrfect marriage proposal!", Marinette didn't realize that she made a cat pun (truly, she spent a lot of time with the tomcat)

The young French-Chinese made the perfect atmosphere so she could help her friend to make the proposal. They made a representation to Nino rehearsed what to say to Alya. Luckily, her parents went to the supermarket, so they were alone. Marinette Dupain-Cheng lit candles, put a little romantic music and said to Nino Lahiffer to have a sit. Nino was actually tensed up. He thought that Mari was Alya and he made the proposal, so Marinette could think what was missing and she would help Nino with his love issue problem.

And here, you are going to realize, that Nino shouldn't hear what Marinette suggested him. As I have to tell you, noirette's parents were at Grand Pale for a cake competition, which meant that in the house and in the bakery were only Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Nino Lahiffer. We all know how scatterbrained she is! I am telling you this, because the young fashion designer – who is olso a photographer-, forgot to lock the bakery's door. And the worst of all the worst disaster happened! Trust me. This is going to be a huge disaster.

"Hmm... Alya, I am calling you Mari, Alya, so I could think that you are my sweet honey bun", Nino cleared his throat and became red as Nathanaël's hair, "Will you, no, would you, no not like this... would you marry me?" , he said without taking a breath.

"WHAT?", Alya (yeah the true Alya, not Marinette who was trying to help Nino), "You two, are nasty! I can't believe that I trust you both!"

"No no no no! This is a huge mistake. Nino and I are..."

"Shut up, you little...! Arghhh...! I can't believe this! I am leaving!", Alya cried out.

"Please honey bun...", Nino pleaded.

"Alya wai-", Marinette was about to say.

"AAAA!", someone screamed.

When they came out of the bakery, they had seen a man, who was akumazied to the Tenor. The man was dressed in a rock style of Don Carlos costume. Alya grabbed her phone and started taking video, while she was pleading Ladybug to come and save them. Chat Noir was already there and he was fighting the Tenor. The akuma victim hit with his amazing skill moves the catlike man and Marinette's heart raced from fear. She loved so so so so much her stupid cat. The young fashion designer hid in an alleyway, so no one could see her. When the noirette was confirmed that nobody was watching her, she said the magical phrase.

"Tikki, spots on!", Marinette smiled and a pink flashed covered her body.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng transformed into the famous Paris' female hero, Ladybug. Her noir hair was in a high bun and her forehead was covered by her fringe. She wore a skinny tight red suit with black spots. Her eyes were covered with the usual red with black dots mask. In her hand, she held her yoyo. She was, as always, pretty and stunning.

"I don't think I am late, right?", Ladybug asked her kitty.

"M'Lady, I thought you wouldn't show up!", Chat Noir purred softly her nickname.

"Me; out of this fight and leaving you all alone? Nah...", Ladybug smiled widely.

"Aww... m'Lady, you fear so much that something will happen to me and you came to save me? You love me, don't you?", Chat Noir teased his Lady.

"No way kitty!", Ladybug tapped his nose with her index (yeah she doesn't love him. Very sarcastic).

"But, I am purresistible!", the catlike hero purred once more.

"Oh, Chat... please don't make another pun, 'cause you're not gonna feline good, after the punch on your face!", the ladybug heroine shut her mouth, when she realized that she made puns.

"Aww... m'Lady, you made two puns! I'm very purroud of you!"

Then, the battle began between the Tenor – who was the akumazied victim – and the superhero duo; Ladybug and Chat Noir. As always, Ladybug was astonishing and charmed all people under her magnificent charm. The woman had the whole package! Very strange that she wasn't in a relationship. The flexible Chat Noir jumped and ran feeling the spring breeze in his face. A moment, the French hero jumped from a building, he winked at a fangirl and she fainted! The two superheroes fought the enemy with great ease. Alya took video and she jeered at the Tenor.

After Chat Noir used his cataclysm, Ladybug used her lucky charm (Oh come on. Please don't ask me to write a fight. I'm not good at this. I am a disaster. Even in the books I'm writing I struggle writing fights). The young heroine broke the object and she released the akuma. Ladybug threw up to the sky the object she used for the lucky charm and she yelled; miraculous ladybug. Everything was back to normal.

"Pound it!", they both said, but Ladybug wasn't in the mood.

"Oh Chat...", Ladybug said with an unhappy way.

"What's meowrong m'Lady? You can tell everything, you can count on meow!", Chat Noir looked at his lovebug with his lucky cat eyes.

"You know the bakery girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right? Her friend Nino wants to propose to his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Marinette meddle in and her friend Alya thought that Nino proposed to m- her!", Ladybug puffed.

"Oh, does my purrty Lady have a plan?", Chat Noir asked with a huge grin and the idea hit Ladybug like a thunder.

Thanks to some acquaintances of Chat Noir, the ladybug heroine planned the perfect plan to mingle the couple. They planned the perfect plan (really Jenny, they planned the perfect plan?) that nobody could resist it and nothing could ruin it. It was at the top of the Eiffel Tower, in the night. The night was enchanting and romantic. The dark blue sky wore the shirt with the stars, few clouds made the atmosphere mysterious. The moon was beautiful. In the center there was a table that had already served exquisite meals. Around the table there were red rose's petals and many bouquets of red roses. Aside was rammed a jazz band and our adorable super heroine was singing, making the tomcat to fall in love her even more. The whole scene was just like those romantic movie scenes!

"I am doing this, only because Ladybug asked me!", Alya murmured as they sat on the table.

And our lovely heroine Ladybug started singing with her magnificent and enchanting voice,

"Every night I sit here by my window (window)  
Staring at the lonely avenue (avenue)  
Watching lovers holding hands and laughing (laughing)  
Thinking about the things we used to do

I think about things  
Like a walk in the park (things)  
Like a kiss in the dark (things)  
Like a sailboat ride  
What about the night we cried (things)  
Like a lovers vow (things)  
That we don't do now  
Thinking about the things we used to do

Memories are all I have to cling to (cling to)  
And heartaches are the friends I'm talking to (talking to)  
When I'm not thinking of just how much I love you (love you)  
Well I'm thinking about the things we used to do  
I think about things  
Like a walk in the park (things)  
Like a kiss in the dark (things)  
Like a sailboat ride  
What about the night we cried (things)  
Like a lovers vow (things)  
That we don't do now  
Thinking about the things we used to do

I still can hear the jukebox softly playing (playing)  
And the face I see each day belongs to you (to you)  
There's not a single sound  
And there's nobody else around  
That's just me thinking about the things we used to do

I think about things  
Like a walk in the park (things)  
Like a kiss in the dark (things)  
Like a sailboat ride  
What about the night we cried (things)  
Like a lovers vow (things)  
That we don't do now  
Thinking about the things we used to do  
I'm thinking about the things we used to do  
I'm thinking about the things we used to do  
Thinking about the things we used to do", while she was singing, she starred at Chat Noir.

Nino, finally, made the proposal! Alya accepted the proposal without second thoughts. Nino, Ladybug and Chat Noir explained everything about that event, which Marinette never wanted to destroy their relationship. Alya understood that her friend was faith at her and she felt guilty about yelling at her. Ladybug smiled and told her that she should enjoy the moment she was leaving and she could call her friend the next morning.

* * *

 **So, this is the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it ! Anyway; I love spoilers, so the next chapter is Ladrien! *sing-song way***

 **I really really need your help. I am planting to do a fan fiction about the phantom of the opera! I will put a new female character and I don't know how she would look like! Do you prefer blue as heaven eyes or greenish emerald eyes? Would do like to see her with gold like the sun or dark brown or jet black hair? Please, I am just a desperate girl that I don't know what to do! (Really Jenny? Really?) If you want to help with my dilemma, review!**


	8. When Chat missed the fight

**Oh my god, I think that I haven't post something for ages! I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. In this chapter Ladybug has to fight the akuma victim all alone and one more thing, protect her old High School from the akuma!**

* * *

Adrien Agreste had girlfriends just like he had shirts. The Frenchman was dating them not because he loved those women, but because his Father told him. Somebody could say that the young man should deny what his Father asked him, but I'll ask you; did Adrien Agreste ever said no to Gabriel Agreste's very crazy desires? And the answer is; of course not! He would never say something to upset his Father and he would do whatever he told him, except giving him his miraculous. Anyway, back to our story, as I told you, the twenty four years old man was dating girls, a lot of girls! To let you understand, the Frenchman model was dating with five girls in on month! Can you please, dear readers, imagine this? And the worst, I think worst, part of this is that he never truly love or even like those girls! He was so fake with them, the perfect Adrien Agreste that everybody loves him.

The lucky but the same time unlucky girl who was dating the French fashion designer's son was named Laura Kristosen. She was in the same age of him. Laura was a very beautiful young woman. The Swedishwoman had huge owl-like grey-greenish eyes. Her skin was white and pale like the snow. Her hair was fizzy, kinky and golden. Oh, I forget to mention that Laura's hair was short to her shoulder. Her lips were velvety and rose from her lip-gloss. Laura was addicted with lip-gloss! Kristosen was law school graduated. She dreamt to become a district attorney. She preferred wearing light dresses with long sleeves, a lot of bracelets and rings, long earrings and hair clips so her pretty face wouldn't be hidden from her curls. The young Swedishwoman loved fashion. She had all the fashion's magazines with the young Agreste's face. She was sometimes kind of creepy. She didn't let Adrien alone for a moment – which means that it was difficult to transform and save Paris with Ladybug, but he managed – and also, she glared all the girls who wear one meter away.

And now, I will tell about their last date as a couple in Montmartre, where the young model would announce her that he didn't love her as he did – really, Adrien? You're gonna break her heart and after that, lie to her telling her that you loved her? Ladybug isn't mistaken when she said that you're a big flirt as your superhero persona! – But he would ask her to still be friends. Montmartre is a large hill in Paris's 18th arrondissement. It is 130 meters high and gives its name to the surrounding district, part of the Right Bank in the northern section of the city. The historic district established by the City of Paris in 1995 is bordered by rue Caulaincourt and rue Custine on the north; rue de Clignancourt on the east; boulevard de Clichy and boulevard de Rochechouart to the south, containing sixty hectares. Montmartre is primarily known for the white-domed Basilica of the Sacré-Cœur on its summit and as a nightclub district. The other, older, church on the hill is Saint Pierre de Montmartre, which claims to be the location at which the Jesuit order of priests was founded. At the beginning of the twentieth century, during the Belle Époque, many artists had studios or worked in or around Montmartre, including Salvador Dalí, Amedeo Modigliani, Claude Monet, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, Piet Mondrian, Pablo Picasso, Camille Pissarro and Vincent van Gogh. Montmartre is also the setting for several hit films. This site is served by metro, with line 2 stations at Anvers, Pigalle and Blanche and line 12 stations at Pigalle, Abbesses, Lamarck - Caulaincourt and Jules Joffrin.

"You want what?" Laura screamed like a hysterical hyena.

"I'm really really sorry about breaking your heart Laura, but I'm not anymore in love with you. We weren't the same persons when we fall in love with each other. You change, I change, it was both our fault. Also, I have to tell you, that the biggest part of the mistakes of our relationship were mine. I can't give you the love and affection you deserve. I have photoshoot and other stuff and I can't be with you, join with you your joys. Remember when I had an emergency photoshoot the day - when the akuma Sphinx attacked - , that day was when you had a very important court of law, and I couldn't even came! I'm the worst boyfriend in the world. You deserve someone better, someone who can be always with you, beside you. It wasn't our fate to be together as a couple. I have to tell you that this is breaking my heart telling you those things. But, we can still be friends, right?" Adrien Agreste told to the poor girl that he wanted to break up with her in a way too good.

"Friends? You want us to stay friends just like we never had a romantic past?" Laura became angry, which made Adrien worry in case an akuma came, "Was it my fault? Weren't I good for you? Okay, I know, I didn't please you as you wanted, right? Please, my Adrien don't make this to me. I love you more than anything else in the world. You are my everything. I can't even bear to think my life without you. I love you deeply. I am madly in love with you! I own you, you own me. It's just passing mon amour. We are going to fight it together as a strong couple. Our love will last forever. We are one. It is our destiny to be together…" Laura murmured trying to seduce Adrien.

"Please, I don't love you." Adrien tried to convince Laura. Actually, the illustrious Frenchman model wanted to scream to her that he never loved her. He wished that he could tell her that she was importunate and she didn't let him even breath. He wanted to tell her that he felt so much pressure being with her. He wanted to tell her that he hated the way she ate the hamburger infront of him like an uncivilized person, who hasn't ate for ages! Adrien Agreste wanted so much to tell her that he loved Ladybug, that his heart his mind his soul, even if he was kissing her or sleeping with her – I mean Laura –, he wished that she was his Lady. He wanted to scream at her that he wanted Ladybug, not her. But, he didn't say something, due to he is a gentleman.

Laura left the place with her anger burning her soul like the fireballs burn the flesh of the humans who are in Hell. She felt so much hate and rage and dungeon that moment. _How could he? How could he leave me? I'm his true love! I'm the one that he will spend the rest of his life with her! ,_ she thought crossly. Even in work she wasn't herself. In her eyes flames and sparks popped out. Her co-worker, named Louis Devianté, tried to persuade her that Adrien was a fool and he actually didn't deserve her love, which made Laura angry and pissed off. Not to forget to mention that Louis was lovestruck with Laura and he was sad seeing her hurt. He loved her so much; that when he learnt that she was in love with the perfect Adrien Agreste and they were dating he was so happy seeing her smile. Anyway, Laura was so overwrought about the bust up with Adrien, which means that – oh c'mon it's not that hard to guess – Laura would get akumazied!

"Hello Break Heart, I'm Hawk Moth. I'll give the power to make your love only yours, but I want for exchange the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir.", Hawk Moth's voice rang into Laura's head. I'm sorry; I mean Break Heart's head.

A dark purple-black mixture thing covered Laura Kristosen's figure and Break Heart took her place. She was just like those women from '80s movies. Her hair was red as fire and was permed into a mass of frizz or curls and then, with a comb, teased her bangs high up off of our foreheads with a lot of pink extensions. Break Heart's irises were in a heart shape and in raspberry color with long eyelashes and also, with pink and purple eyeshadow and her lips were in a cochineal matte lipstick and had heavy grape blush. Her dress was sort strapless with hot pink sequin. Break Heart had a broad, doeskin reddish belt and the tongue was in a heart shape. Her boots were leather and red. She wore long fingerless purple gloves and a lot of bracelets and in her index on her right hand a huge ring with ruby heart-like gem. I'll just consider that the akuma was inside her ring, in case I forgot to tell you.

"Adrien!" Break Heart sing sang, "I'm coming for you my love!"

As, you can understand my dear readers, Break Heart caused a stir of love. When she sang the phrase; _don't break my heart; love will triumph, you are mine – I am yours, we are one, our bodies will intertwine forever in an eternity_ , Parisians - who were about to break up with their mates – didn't do it. But, they fell in love even more than before with each other. This meant that they couldn't even break up with them even if they wished they could. Their irises' shape became like a heart and their color was dark red – the males – and maroon – the females. The unfortunate teenagers were like robots. I think you can understand what I mean, I really hope so. They were hypnotized by that sing song phrase. The poor people were under her control. Break Heart was like the goddess of love. And the degusting part was where the couples started canoodling. I mean the couples started giving fiery passionate kisses to each other without even stopping.

"Marinette, I think it's time to transform! Paris need you right now!" the little red with few black spots Kwami named Tikki, spoke with her squeaky voice.

"Well, Tikki" Marinette's face crossed a huge grin, "Spots on!" the female super heroine's body covered by a pink flash and she transformed into the famous super heroine Ladybug.

Ladybug saw the akuma victim chasing the famous fashion designer's son; Adrien Agreste, and she went to save him. Regrettably, our dear Adrien - aka Chat Noir – couldn't transform into his alter ego thanks to this chasing. When the young Agreste was about to take off from his pocket his bad luck Kwami to transform, Break Heart was there, so she didn't let him. Frankly, she didn't get it, that the feline super hero Chat Noir was the same person with the famous model and physicist Adrien Agreste. He felt so awfully that he couldn't help Ladybug in the fight. When the young man saw his loveable heroine came closer to him a bright smile covered his face and he blushed hard and his face was like Nathanaël's red hair. "Monsieur Agreste, you have to come immediately with me! This unfortunate woman will hunt you forever if we don't hide you in a safe place." Ladybug chuckled and Adrien's heart was filled in love just only seeing her smile. Ladybug hid Adrien in a clandestine place.

"So," Ladybug spoke with her lovely voice, "monsieur Agreste, as I understand, you have connexion with the akumazied victim, named Break Heart. Did she get akumazied because of you? I would really appreciate if you will be honest and you will help me figure out something to trick her and catch the akuma."

"To be really honest Ladybug," Adrien huffed, "I used to date Laura. She was, to be honest, overprotective. I mean, she didn't even let me hang out with other people. We were always done what she wanted. Laura was imperious, bossy and overbearing with me. And a few days ago, I told her that I wanted to break up with her…"

"You told her what?!" Ladybug was about to treat roughly, "Adrien Agreste, do you have any idea how she felt that you were her whole world. Can you imagine how negatively every girl you tell her 'Hey girl, I want to end this now, 'cause I'm bored of you.'…." Ladybug was about to burst, "Where is Chat?"

"Maybe Chat Noir can't come now, because Break Heart might enchant him with her spell?" Adrien wasn't even sure why he said that, and his answer made Ladybug's smile faded.

"What?" Ladybug said with a whispered, "Did Chat Noir, my Chat Noir, my kitty, is enchanted by the poor akuma victim of love, because he was about to tell to an unfortunate girl that he wanted their relationship to be over?" Ladybug's heart, felt just like a knife stabbed her that moment and she wanted to cry.

"No, no Ladybug!" the infamous Frenchman model tried to put is Lovebug at ease, "I didn't mean that. Maybe Chat Noir got ill." The Agreste pretty face man spoke, "I've read on Ladyblog that Chat Noir is allergic to feathers and some days ago you fought Golden Falcon and Chat Noir wasn't his self at all." A little chuckle escaped from his mouth and he cleaned his throat, "Perhaps, I suppose, he might got ill."

"Yeah, right. My kitty is faith to me... He is a true gentleman. With those greenish lucky cat eyes, that confront me everytime, his golden as the sun messy hair and the stupid lovely cat puns..." she spoke with a lovestruck voice, "I–I mean..." Ladybug's face turned red from embarrassment that suited perfectly at her costume.

"I would appreciate so much to help you defeat the akuma Ladybug. You and Chat Noir had saved me several times and I think that I ought to do it." Adrien Agreste's greenish eyes locked at her bluebell eyes. _And also, if I can't help you m'Lady as Chat Noir, I would do it as my civilian self_ , Adrien purred in his thought.

"Oh," a cunning smile spread at her delicate face, "I think that your help will help as purrfectly." _What did I just say?_ "Monsieur Agreste, if you don't mind, I would love you to be the lure our lovely akuma victim. Now, here's the plan..." Ladybug came closer to him and she whispered the plan at his ear.

After a few hours Louis came to meet both Ladybug and Adrien, and he told them were the akuma was hidden. That information helped them even more to deal with the akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" the female ladybug-like heroine threw on the air the magical object she used for the lucky charm.

"Where am I? What happened?" Laura shook her head and she had a puzzled face.

"Oh, you got akumazied, but don't worry, you are safe now." Ladybug gave her a warm smile, "I'm sorry guys but I think I have to go!" the heroine threw her yoyo and left the place as she heard her miraculous doing the same annoying noise beep.

"Could you, could you please forgive me for breaking your heart Laura?" Adrien's voice was hopeless.

"I'm the one who should apologise." Adrien understood that it wasn't a good timing to speak with her so he left like a cat in the night.

"Ahem..." Louis cleaned his throat before he confessed his love to Laura "Would you like to go on a date with me? I know that it's been few days since you broke up and I..." Laura pressed her index against his lips.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

 **And we're done! Happy Valentine's Day (I know that it was a days ago, but I still want to wish you for this) Anyway, the next chapter will have LadyNoir patrolling. Have a nice day!**


End file.
